


Falling down, down...

by Lycka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne pensait pas qu'une simple mission allait l'emmener en enfer... *8059 TYL*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Falling down, down…  
**Rating** : M  
**Pairing**  : 8059 TYL  
**Disclaimer**  : rien à moi !  
**Note**  :c'est une réécriture, je trouvais l'histoire pas mal mais faible à certains passages et j'essaie de régler ça!

* * *

_**Falling down, down...** _

*'*

_Chapitre 1_

_*'*_

_L'homme est cet animal fou, dont la folie a inventé la raison._

**[Corneli** **us Castoriadis]**

*'*

"_ Aaah... Takeshi..."

Il s'accrochait désespérément au drap, des gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir. De longs doigts caressaient son corps, effleurant simplement sa peau, tandis que des dents pointues mordillaient son cou.

Il se mordit les lèvres sous ses sensations exquises. La température de la pièce montait de plus en plus, il sentait que son corps était bouillant et impatient et son partenaire prenait bien trop son temps à son goût. Gokudera jeta un regard noir à son amant, voulant lui faire comprendre que la situation ne lui convenait pas.

Seul un rire lui répondit, qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps et qui donnait toujours naissance à un profond agacement.

"_ Connard...

_ Hayato, ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je veux que tu profites... surtout que nous partons dans deux jours et nous n'aurons pas la possibilité de faire quoi que se soit pendant u long moment..."

Seul un grognement accueillit cette remarque. Il détestait quand son amant lui donnait une raison qui avait du sens.

Il l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant avec fougue. Sens ou non, il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Son partenaire répondait avec enthousiasme, approfondissant le baiser, se collant encore plus contre lui si c'était possible. A nouveau, la chambre fut remplie de gémissements et de respirations courtes et saccadées.

Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Les mains entremêlées dans les cheveux de son amant, le corps tendu, il allait bientôt aller dans ce monde orgasmique.

"_ Pas encore... Il faut que tu profites encore plus..."

Il grogna à nouveau, mais se laissa faire. Après tout, c'était une torture des plus agréables et il pourrait toujours reprendre les choses en main si jamais Takeshi s'amusait trop.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Ils étaient poisseux de leur passion. Il sortit quelque peu de ce monde merveilleux quand il sentit un liquide chaud couler dans son cou. Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

"_ Baseball freak de mes deux qu'est ce que..."

Sa phrase n'eut pas de fin, sa voix se fanant devant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Yamamoto était là, souriant, son détestable petit sourire aux lèvres... Et il saignait abondamment.

Le sang était partout. Ses cheveux, son visage, son corps... D'affreuses blessures avait pris place sur le torse du gardien de la pluie.

"_ Mais qu'est ce que...

_ Hayato... Tu ne te rappelles donc pas?

_ Mais de quoi tu parles, bordel?"

Sa voix était affolée. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait? Il avait une hallucination? Quand son amant était rentré tout à l'heure, il était pourtant parfaitement normal, il...

"_ Hayato... Je suis mort... Tu ne t'en rappelles donc pas?"

Et c'est avec cette image que se réveilla Gokudera Hayato, gardien de la tempête des Vongola, bras droit du dixième du nom, en criant à plein poumon, d'horreur et de désespoir.

*'*

"_ Hahaha! Quel affreux cauchemar Hayato! Mais je suis heureux!

_ Heureux pour quoi abruti? Demanda le dit Hayato complètement sidéré.

_ Tu étais vraiment dans tous tes états, tu m'as même pris dans tes bras! Ça n'arrive pas souvent que tu me montres que tu tiens à moi, alors je suis content! Je t'aime Hayato!"

Non mais vraiment, qu'est ce qu'il foutait depuis 10 ans à perdre son temps avec un abruti pareil? Il s'alluma une cigarette, toujours énervé. La réaction de Yamamoto n'arrangeait rien. A croire qu'il n'avait pas grandit mentalement depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

"_ Hayato, ne sois pas fâché, je vais très bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, lui dit son imbécile d'amant, un sourire des plus niais sur le visage.

_ Ça fait un certain temps que j'ai arrêté de m'en faire pour ton cerveau, tu n'as décidément aucune chance d'évoluer un jour.

_ Hahaha, ce n'est pas très gentil ça!

_ Mais arrête de rire comme un demeuré bordel!

_ Gokudera, Yamamoto, je vois que vous êtes en forme, comme toujours..., dit une voix dépitée derrière eux.

_ Juudaime!" Sourit Gokudera, son visage s'éclairant en une fraction de seconde, un sourire radieux en prime.

Bien qu'il se soit calmé en dix ans, Tsuna restait l'idole incontestée de son gardien de la tempête. Et sa relation avec Yamamoto n'avait pas changé non plus. Il passait son temps à lui gueuler dessus pour un rien. Apparemment, ça lui calmait les nerfs, alors Tsuna ne disait rien, vu que ça canalisait les cris de groupie de Gokudera à son encontre, entouré de bulles et de cœurs, chantant à tue tête "Juudaiiiiime!" et...

"_ Juudaime, vous allez bien?

_ Hum? Oh oui, désolé Gokudera, je pensais à autre chose! * _de bien traumatisant*_ se dit Tsuna, imaginant Gokudera lui courir après en jupe courte et brandissant une pancarte "Juudaime forever!".

 ___ Tsuna, en ce qui concerne ma mission en Italie je..., commença le gardien de la pluie.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Yamamoto, elle est annulée. La tienne aussi Gokudera. J'ai besoin de vous deux pour autre chose. Je voudrais que vous alliez espionner les Millefiore pour moi."

Gokudera s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette, son attitude montrant clairement son animosité envers cette nouvelle famille arrivée il y a peu. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, un bon nombre de choses anormales se passaient, vraiment malsaines. De plus, leur chef, un certain Byakuran, avait vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une attitude louche. Manger des marshmallow et avoir un tatouage violet sur le visage, c'était forcément louche. Avec en plus de ça, une voix bien trop doucereuse et un air qui voulait littéralement dire « si je peux, je te bouffe ». Enfin, il était tout de même moins louche que son imbécile de petit ami qui s'amusait à souffler sur la fumée à côté de lui. Vraiment désespérant...

"_ Tout est indiqué dans le dossier, leur dit Tsuna en leur tendant à chacun un dossier. Plusieurs de nos hommes ne sont pas revenus et je commence à définitivement trouver ça inquiétant. J'ai besoin de gens sur qui je peux réellement compter pour faire cette mission."

*'*

"_ Dis Hayato... Tu n'as pas une impression bizarre par rapport à cette mission?

_ Quelle impression Baseball freak? demanda Gokudera en lisant le dossier que Tsuna leur avait donné quelques instants plus tôt.

_ Tu sais... Comme si on allait jamais en revenir."

Gokudera froissa entre ses mains le papier qu'il s'y trouvait. Décidément, cet abruti avait un don pour le mettre en colère.

"_ Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes comme merde encore?

_ Hahaha, tu as raison! Je pense juste que ça doit me stresser un peu. Ces gens ne m'inspirent vraiment pas...

_ De toute façon, tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi. Je t'assommerai dès que tu feras une connerie, donc tout se passera bien.

_ Je t'aime Hayato! Lui dit Takeshi en lui offrant son fameux sourire niais d'amoureux transis.

_ Oh tais toi, t'en as pas marre de me dire tout le temps la même chose?"

Yamamoto se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, lui embrassant le cou. Il descendit ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, les caressant doucement.

"_ T'en as jamais marre?

_ Non, avec toi jamais...

_ Tsss! Garde tes belles paroles pour d'autres!"

Mais c'est avec un micro sourire qu'il l'embrassa doucement. Yamamoto était vraiment un gars romantique et débile. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Le romantisme l'exaspérait, les déclarations d'amour ne l'intéressaient pas et il était tout simplement trop intelligent pour ce genre de sottises. Tout ce que Yamamoto n'était pas en somme. Il était infiniment mieux.

Pourtant, quand le gardien de la pluie le déshabilla et le poussa sur le lit, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait décidément jamais être mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

**Voilà pour la réécriture de la première partie ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

*'*

_Qu'est ce que la vie, sinon une suite de folies inspirées?_

**[George Bernard Shaw]**

*'*

_Gokudera jeta un coup d'œil discret autours de lui, Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas de la famille Millefiore. Les uniformes qu'on leur avait procuré, faisaient bien leur travail, peut être même trop bien. Le gardien de la tempête avait cette impression que tout cela avait été bien trop facile. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et son instinct lui disait que quelque chose clochait._

_Il se trouva sans difficulté devant la porte de Byakuran, qui était gardé par deux impressionnantes masses de muscle, l'air fermé, l'œil vide qui traduisait un manque de cerveau certain. Rien de plus clichés, pensa Gokudera._

_Il inspira et expira deux ou trois fois, réajusta ses vêtements et s'avança vers les deux hommes, avec son plus beau sourire._

_« - Byakuran-sama m'a demandé de lui apporté des documents qu'il a oublié dans son bureau » dit il le plus naturellement du monde, du moins, l'espérait-il._

_Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils, apparemment très peu convaincus de cette excuse. Pourtant, elle ne lui avait pas paru si mauvaise. Il avait surement sous estimé leur manière à utiliser leur matière grise. Après tout, le Juudaime oubliait souvent ses documents dont il avait besoin pour les réunions, et comme il était le meilleur parrain de toutes les mafias confondues, le plus sublime de tous et... Tiens, il avait perdu le fil de sa pensée. Au bon moment, vu que les deux grands asperges avaient apparemment pas du tout cru à cette histoire et commençait à sortir leurs armes._

_Il neutralisa sans aucuns problèmes l'homme à sa droite, tandis que celui de gauche tomba d'un coup comme une masse à ses pieds._

_« - C'est étonnant, en mission, tu n'es pas le même boulet que d'habitude... s'étonna le gardien de la tempête en voyant que son petit ami avait fait son travail correctement._

_\- C'est encore méchant ça!_

_\- On en discutera de ça plus tard. Assure toi que personne ne se ramène le temps que j'ouvre cette foutue porte. »_

_Il se mit à genou et commença à forcer doucement la serrure avec ses méthodes super-intelligentes qu'il avait inventé lui-même. Au bout de 5 minutes, n'y arrivant toujours pas, il commençait vaguement à perdre patience._

_« - Putain de porte de merde! »_

_Oui, vraiment juste vaguement. Le pire qu'il pouvait lui arriver, était bien que son grand imbécile d'amant réussisse là où il échouait. Simplement en tournant la poignée de la porte. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir une cigarette, au moins une, pour calmer son agacement grandissant._

_« - Monsieur Gokudera, si vous voulez bien entrer, s'inclina Yamamoto, un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres._

_\- Ta gueule! » S'exclama Gokudera en pénétrant dans la pièce._

_Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau, allumant l'ordinateur pendant que le gardien de la pluie ouvrait les tiroirs qui lui tombaient sous la main._

_« - Tu ferais peut être mieux de regarder si personne n'arrive, lui suggéra Gokudera en essayant de cracker le fichier qui l'intéressait._

_\- L'étage était désert et on ira beaucoup plus vite à deux. Surtout que j'ai déjà trouvé plusieurs dossiers pour Tsuna. Plus vite on sortira d'ici, le mieux se sera. » lui répondit Yamamoto, de manière étrangement sérieuse._

_Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui faire la moindre réflexion que la lumière principale de la pièce s'alluma et qu'une voix joyeuse s'éleva, légèrement moqueuse._

_« - Mais que vois-je? Vous êtes vous perdus, messieurs Yamamoto et Gokudera? » Demanda Byakuran avec ce fameux sourire qui mettrait n'importe qui mal à l'aise._

_Ce sourire si radieux qui ne quittait jamais le visage du parrain des Millefiore. Il se doutait bien que les Vongola n'allait pas tarder à envoyer leur gardien pour l'espionner, vu le sort qu'il avait fait subir aux sous-fifres qu'on lui avait expédié._

_« - Vous savez, j'ai été quelque peu vexé ? Même beaucoup. De simple sous fifres. Je pensais que je représentais plus que des petits larbins qui ne servent que de chair à canon, commença Byakuran entrant dans son bureau. Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser. Car vous allez m'aider à ne plus être vexé, n'est ce pas ? »_

Gokudera se réveilla d'un coup et se frotta la tête. Il avait vraiment mal, il espérait que ça n'allait pas le suivre toute la journée. Il se souvenait à peine de ce qu'il avait rêvé, mais les battements de son cœur, qui était complètement affolé, lui faisait comprendre que ça ne devait pas être agréable.

Ses paupières étaient gonflées du sommeil et lourdes. Un bruit incessant lui vrillait les tympans. Sans aucun doute le réveil de son imbécile d'amant. Il n'avait pas l'énergie de se lever ou même bouger. Ses membres étaient étonnamment lourds, ils ne voulaient pas bouger d'un millimètre.

« - Baseball freak, éteint ton réveil, il me gave...

_ Humm... Pas maintenant sommeil...

_"Gokudera!"_

Le _Bip Bip_ résonnait encore. Vraiment plus irritant que d'habitude. Malgré tout, ce son le berça et le refit tomber peu à peu dans le sommeil.

*'*

Il se ralluma une cigarette. Il était en retard. Comme d'habitude. Il avait eu le temps de boire deux cafés. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait? Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Pas d'appel ou de sms. Il commençait à l'inquiéter. Sérieusement.

« - Gokudera, désolé du retard! Il y a eu des problèmes de métro! Je voulais te prévenir mais je n'avais plus de batterie! S'excusa son amant, essoufflé de sa course folle afin de ne pas trop s'attirer les foudres du gardien de la tempête.

\- Crétin! La prochaine fois vérifie si la batterie est chargée quand tu sors!

\- Haha, tu as raison!

\- Et arrête de rire comme un crétin!

\- Tu aimes bien me traiter de crétin dis donc! »

Gokudera se contenta de soupirer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait un coup pareil. Est ce qu'il fallait qu'il le frappe derrière la tête pour qu'il comprenne enfin quelque chose?

« - Au fait, tu m'as amené ici pour quoi?

\- Je trouve qu'on n'a pas assez de temps pour nous. A chaque fois qu'on se voit, on ne sort pratiquement pas de la chambre. C'est très agréable, mais je me disais que faire autre chose ne pouvait pas nous faire du mal!

\- Et tu m'as demandé mon avis à moi?

\- Oh désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé!"

Gokudera sourit légèrement. Il appréciait l'initiative. Encore une fois, Yamamoto n'avait pas tort. Avec leur emploi du temps très chargé depuis quelques années, ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup et ça terminait toujours de la même façon. Comme deux adolescents en pleine fleur de l'âge. Mais quelque chose l'embêtait.

Autour de lui, les passants lui jetaient des coups d'œil étrange. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Du couple de jeunes mariés en face de lui à la grand-mère qui promenait son chien. Aucune exception.

_« - Gokudera! »_

*'*

_Tout était tellement flou qu'il ne savait pas où il pouvait bien être. Il entendait des voix, indistinctes, qui parlaient vite, remplies de tristesse, ou en colère._

_« -Gokudera! »_

_Il essaya de voir qui l'appelait, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Son corps ne lui répondait pas. Etait-ce le Juudaime qu'il entendait s'énerver comme ça?_

_Un Bip incessant engloutit peu à peu tous les autres sons._

_Il sentit quelque chose le piquer au niveau du bras et de la main. Rien de tout ceci n'avait de sens. Où est ce qu'il était bordel?_

_Et pourquoi avait-il cet étrange goût de sang dans la bouche?_

_« - Gokudera! »_

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Sa tête lui faisait encore atrocement mal. Deuxième soir d'affilé qu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit, après un cauchemar et avec en prime une migraine. Il espérait que ça n'allait pas le poursuivre une nuit de plus.

Il regarda le corps qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés et l'envia quelque peu.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et soupira en voyant son reflet. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Il fouilla dans les tiroirs, à la recherche d'un médicament quelconque qui pourrait diminuer son mal de crâne.

« - Viens te coucher, il est 3h du matin...

\- Ma tête me fait un mal de chien...

\- Je connais quelque chose de bien mieux pour te le faire passer qu'un médicament. »

Il vit à travers la glace le sourire séducteur de son amant. Dire ça de manière suggestive alors qu'il était torse nu, ne cachant rien de son torse parfaitement musclé, sa peau légèrement hâlée... Un cliché ambulant, pensa-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

La migraine passa peu à peu tandis que le gardien de la pluie s'employait à l'embrasser et le toucher à des endroits de manière peu catholique. Gokudera se laissa aller, se disant qu'il pouvait bien permettre une fois de temps en temps à son amant de prendre les devant.

Pantelant, il laissa Yamamoto le rhabiller correctement après leurs ébats passionné. Son mal de crâne était définitivement passé, et de la meilleure manière qui soit. Il se traîna dans leur lit, laissant Yamamoto le prendre dans ses bras. Quelque chose de très romantique d'après Gokudera, mais qu'il ne trouvait pas désagréable pour autant.

« - Rendors-toi. Tout va bien maintenant...

\- Merci crétin mais je n'ai plus 5 ans, je... »

Il s'arrêta. Etait-ce du sang au coin de la bouche de son amant? Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il fut rassuré quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait sans doute halluciné.

« - Enfin tais toi et laisse moi dormir, grommela Gokudera.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais. »

*'*

Ils étaient tranquillement assis à la terrasse de leur appartement, profitant du beau temps. Il faisait doux, le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu, aucun nuage ne venant troubler le ciel. Ses cheveux le gênait, ils n'arrêtaient pas d'aller devant ses yeux alors qu'il voulait lire son journal. Il bataillait en vain depuis 10 minutes à les remettre en ordre pour y voir quelque chose et boire son café en paix.

Comme quoi, même quand tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, quelque chose était obligé de lui pourrir la vie.

« - Je devrais arrêter de te retenir non? »

Le métis arrêta de tripoter ses cheveux. Mais qu'est ce que s'était encore que ce bordel?

« - Oui, je t'ai vraiment trop retenu, ria doucement Yamamoto qui était soudainement apparu sur la chaise à côté de lui. Je suis désolé pour ça, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas quand on te fait perdre ton temps.

\- Si tu pouvais être un peu plus clair... lui dit Gokudera qui se sentait soudainement affolé sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

\- Tu ne te rappelles donc pas?

\- Ne pas me rappeler de quoi?

\- Hayato... Tu devrais t'en rappeler non? »

Gokudera fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fumé ce matin pour lui sortir des trucs aussi grotesque? Il remarqua que les voisins aussi étaient dehors. En train de les fixer, sans émotion mais de manière des plus insistantes. Comme lors de leur sortie au café. Quand est ce qu'elle s'était terminée d'ailleurs… ?

Il s'apprêtait à lui sortir une réponse cinglante, pour cacher son malaise et combattre la boule de peur qui envahissait son ventre. La panique prit possession de lui quand le visage souriant de Yamamoto devint de plus en plus ensanglanté.

« - Je suis mort... Tu ne t'en rappelles donc pas? »

*'*

"_ La mission d'espionnage chez les Millefiore a été un échec cuisant."

Tsuna se contenta de regarder son gardien du nuage sans émotion. Il avait reçu un appel plus tôt des hommes de Hibari, lui expliquant la situation. Que le jeune homme lui fasse un rapport pour lui dire ce qu'il savait déjà l'énervait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Il n'écoutait plus un seul mot de ce que pouvait bien dire Hibari. Une seule question lui venait en tête et s'il ne lui donnait pas cette information dans les 5 secondes qui venaient, il allait prendre ses pilules afin de lui botter son cul en hyper mode.

« - Et Yamamoto et Gokudera? interrompit finalement le parrain des Vongola au bout de 3 secondes.

\- Tsunayoshi Sawada, laisse-moi terminer mon rapport ou je te mords à mort.

\- Comment vont Yamamoto et Gokudera? »

Son ton était dur et sans appel. Ses yeux normalement si doux et innocents étaient devenus noir. De colère, d'inquiétude? Qu'importe. Hibari, bien que nullement impressionné par cet herbivore, fut frappé, si c'était le terme pour quelqu'un d'aussi calme en toute circonstance, par l'évolution du parrain depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il était peut être passé à la case omnivore… Il daigna de lui donner la réponse pour son courage.

« - Yamamoto Takeshi était déjà mort quand nous sommes arrivés sur place. »

L'omnivore n'avait pas cillé à la nouvelle mais l'éclat dans ses yeux avaient changé.

« - Gokudera Hayato a été transporté à l'hôpital. »

Tsuna se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête pour l'inviter à sortir. Il le suivit du regard, attendit que son gardien ferme la porte.

Le parrain retint un cri de rage. Et sans doute de douleur aussi. C'était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à tout. S'il s'était juste un peu plus penché sur la question, il aurait pu s'apercevoir que c'était un piège, des plus grotesques en plus de ça. Mais il avait foncé tête baissé car il avait répondu à la peur. Il était tombé dans les plans de Byakuran.

Et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre deux corrigé aussi :) J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez, même si je n'écris pas pour avoir 30 reviews par chapitre, ça aide à m'améliorer et ça donne de la motivation pour écrire d'autres histoires ou les continuer.**

**En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu! :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3_

*'*

Yamamoto était toujours là, souriant. Gokudera aurait presque pu croire qu'il était en forme si son sang n'arrêtait de couler, de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure plusieurs blessures apparaissaient, laissant échapper de plus en plus du liquide poisseux.

Le gardien de la tempête se rendit compte que le décor avait changé autour d'eux. L'atmosphère tranquille de la terrasse avait laissé place à une pièce sombre, trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir retenu aussi longtemps. Mais... Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je suis bien trop égoïste... »

Le bras droit du parrain des Vongola ne pouvait sortir un seul mot. Il faisait un cauchemar. Comme les autres fois, pas vrai? Faites que se soit un cauchemar. Juste un putain de cauchemar. Juste un...

« - Et je ne peux pas laisser Tsuna sans bras droit, n'est ce pas? » rit doucement le japonais, des gouttelettes rouge s'échappant de sa bouche.

Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça? Pourquoi? Il essayait vainement de se rappeler un évènement où son amant aurait pu perdre la vie. Mais il ne trouvait pas. Rien. Rien, rien, rien, rien n'aurait pu le faire mourir. Ce n'était pas possible, pas envisageable.

« - Hayato... Tu te rappelles notre mission chez les Millefiore? »

De quoi parlait-il? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui étaient les Millefiore. Son amant avait dû comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir, le prenant dans ses bras.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te montrer, lui dit Yamamoto en caressant son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de voir quoi que se soit imbécile ! rétorqua Gokudera en essayant de se dégager, complètement paniqué. Il savait qu'il ne voulait rien voir. Tout son corps rejetait l'idée.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il le faut Hayato. Il faut que tu te réveilles… »

Gokudera se figea dans ses bras. Une alarme dans sa tête s'était littéralement réveillée. Il ne fallait pas voir. Ne pas affronter la réalité. Car il ne pourrait pas la supporter.

*'*

Yamamoto était mort.

La colère était retombée. Il n'y avait plus d'inquiétudes.

Juste un vide horrible.

Une douche glacée. Il n'avait pas les mots pour décrire tout ça.

Il avait renvoyé tous ces gardiens chez eux, n'avait plus accordé un seul rendez-vous.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant...

Le parrain savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans ses paroles.

Il s'entendit à peine demander par téléphone à ce qu'on lui prépare une voiture. Il entendit à peine la réponse de son gardien du nuage, qui comme à son habitude n'avait pas suivi ses ordres, qui lui dit que sa voiture était déjà prête mais qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas. Tsuna n'en avait cure, il était pour le moment une coquille vide.

Quand le parrain s'installa dans sa voiture, il avait cette impression désagréable.

Ce silence...

*'*

« - Combien de temps va-t-il rester dans le bloc?

\- Le médecin nous a dit pour environs deux heures.

\- Deux heures? C'est extrême!

\- Nii-san, s'il te plaît calme-toi...

\- Aaaah, mais où sont passées les belles infirmières?

\- Shamal, ce n'est pas le moment! Bianchi, repose ce poison cooking!

\- Yare yare, on se demande qui sont les adultes ici."

Ils faisaient trop de bruit. Beaucoup trop. Plusieurs infirmières étaient déjà venues pour leur demander de faire moins de bruit. Peine perdue.

Tsuna les regardait l'œil vide, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient là, alors qu'il les avait renvoyés chez eux. Ils en auraient été amusés, de son manque d'autorité sur ses amis, car ils avaient toujours été plus ses amis que ses gardiens.  
Pourquoi ils étaient tous aussi décontractés. Aussi joyeux.

« - Hahi, Tsuna-san, je me demandais... Yamamoto-kun s'en est mieux sorti que Gokudera non? Tu ne nous as pas dit qu'il était au bloc. Dans quelle chambre est-il ? »

Ah. Ça devait être pour ça.

*'*

_« - Alors Yamamoto-kun ~ comment vas tu aujourd'hui? »_

Gokudera regardait horrifié depuis plusieurs minutes les scènes qui passaient devant ses yeux. Il avait esayé de s'échapper à maintes reprises, mais Yamamoto le retenait.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il se voyait aussi pourtant. Attaché juste en face de son crétin d'amant, salement amoché. Beaucoup moins que le gardien de la pluie, certes, mais ses vêtements étaient recouverts de son propre sang.

Depuis tout à l'heure, il voyait se fou torturer l'homme qu'il aimait. Pour le plaisir. Pour les punir. Pour punir Tsunayoshi Sawada pour l'avoir sous-estimé. Il le voyait à son sourire, que ce type aimait ce qu'il leur faisait subir.

_« - Oh regarde, Goku-chan a l'air encore plus mal au point qu'hier! Je ne comprends pas, c'est pourtant toi que je blesse non? »_

Un pervers. Ce connard était d'une perversité sans limite. Il prenait son pied, à torturer physiquement Yamamoto. A le torturer lui psychologiquement.

_« _ Goku-chan, vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si je te retenais de le sauver. Un gardien tel que toi aurais déjà dû s'en sortir et le sauver, non ? A moins que tu ne sois trop faible ? »_

L'enfoiré. S'il pouvait bouger, il l'aurait déjà tué ce fils de... Mais il était trop bien attaché, il n'avait pas bu ni manger depuis au moins 2 jours, il n'avait aucune force. Ses poignets saignaient à force de tirer sur ses liens. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il n'avait même plus la foi de l'insulter.

_« - Oh oui, vraiment, tu n'es pas un homme digne d'intérêt. Tu ne le vaux pas tu sais ? Tu ne vaux pas ton parrain non plus. Lui a juste fait une erreur, toi, tu es un incapable. Yamamoto-kun est bien plus résistant que toi. Tu es vraiment facile à briser »_

Il se baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Combien de temps leur avait-il laissé subir ça?

« - Tu t'en souviens maintenant? »

Gokudera se trouva à nouveau dans les bras de son amant, complètement secoué. Non. C'était juste un cauchemar.

Pourtant, quand Byakuran avait pris le sabre de Yamamoto lui enfonçant lentement dans le ventre, répétant l'opération plusieurs fois sous ses yeux, il commença à se souvenir. Quand l'abdomen de son amant était répandu en charpie sur le sol, il commença à se souvenir.

Millefiore. Mission. Bureau. Piège.

Un cri monstrueux sorti de sa gorge. Byakuran venait de le briser, définitivement, mentalement et sans doute physiquement. Pourquoi es-ce-que ça c'était passé comme ça? Pourquoi avait-il échoué? Il était le bras droit du 10ème parrain des Vongola, il aurait dû pouvoir réussir cette mission. Il aurait dû savoir le protéger.

Il devait vraiment être un moins que rien.

Il aurait dû savoir représenter les Vongola, savoir se protéger. Et avant tout, il aurait dû pouvoir protéger celui qu'il aimait.

*'*

Cela faisait une semaine que Tsuna venait chaque jour au chevet de son bras droit, attendant désespérément son réveil. Son manque d'intérêt pour les autres tâches de son travail avait retardé l'enterrement de son gardien de la pluie. Ou peut être qu'il fuyait ce moment. Il avait tellement bien réussi sa fuite, que ses autres gardiens s'en étaient occupé à sa place.

Il s'installa un peu mieux sur sa chaise, fixant le plafond blanc.

Depuis quelque temps, tout était trop vide. Trop silencieux. Malgré le " _Bip... Bip..._ " qui résonnait dans la chambre.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Gokudera quand il se réveillerait? Devrait-il se mettre à genou pour espérer qu'il lui pardonne son incompétence?

Mais est ce que son gardien pourrait admettre que son Juudaime était responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé?

Il aurait tout fait pour le voir à nouveau fanboyiser devant lui, les étoiles pleins les yeux, ne posant jamais de questions, lui faisant aveuglément confiance.

Tsuna ferma les yeux.

Il aurait tellement voulu retourner à l'époque où il n'avait que 14 ans et où tout semblait si simple...

*'*

« - Je vais devoir partir...

\- Ta gueule bordel! Ferme là!

\- Hayato...

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer! »

Il se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais les bras de Yamamoto étaient toujours autours de son corps, le serrant de plus en plus fort.

« - Je t'aime...

\- Rien à foutre connard! Je m'en fous de ça! Comment... Pourquoi... »

Sa voix se fana peu à peu. Sa colère se transforma peu à peu en tristesse incommensurable. Il sentit les mains de son amant les sécher mais d'autres revenaient sans cesse.

« - J'aurais voulu te garder un peu plus avec moi... Mais tu dois te réveiller. Enormément de personnes t'attendent. Tsuna a besoin de toi… »

Gokudera était incapable de sortir la moindre parole. Il se contentait de pleurer, ne voyant même plus le visage de son amant correctement.

« - S'il te plaît, survis sans moi... Vis, même si c'est difficile… »

Le gardien de la pluie lui couvrit les yeux d'une main et se pencha pour embrasser le gardien de la tempête avec fougue. Il voulait lui transmettre tous ses sentiments. Son amour, sa colère pour s'être fait avoir, de s'être fait tuer, sa tristesse d'être obligé de le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie. Jamais.

Yamamoto Takeshi baisa les lèvres de l'homme de sa vie, pour la dernière fois, avant de repartir dans l'ombre.

_« Bip… Bip… »_

Gokudera se réveilla enfin.

*'*

Tsunayoshi Sawada était toujours dans son bureau, bien que l'heure de l'enterrement approche à grand pas. Plus l'aiguille avançait sur le cadran, plus son envie de fuir devenait forte. Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer tout ça? Comment allait-il pouvoir surpasser tout ça?

Il ne se retourna pas quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Il resta dans son fauteuil, tournant le dos à la personne qui venait de rentrer. Il n'avait pas le courage d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Parler, bouger, dormir, tout cela semblant si peu important à faire. Et comment pouvait-il faire cela alors que le visage de son bras droit complètement anéanti, hurlant de douleur, semblait le poursuivre depuis plusieurs jours, ne le laissant jamais en paix?

« - Sawada Tsunayoshi, si tu ne viens pas maintenant, on sera en retard. Et je n'hésiterai pas à te mordre à mort pour ça. »

Le decimo faillit éclater de rire à cette phrase. D'un rire nerveux et jaune, qui aurait dissimulé tout son mal être. Pourtant, rien ne sortait. Comme si ces fonctions humaines si primaires, si simples, ne pouvait plus se faire.

Le gardien sorti ses tonfas et se rapprocha dangereusement de son boss. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on l'ignore et Tsunayoshi méritait donc une punition exemplaire pour ça. Mais il n'eut pas le courage de frapper le misérable herbivore, car à ce moment là il n'était vraiment qu'un herbivore, au regard larmoyant. Il se maudit intérieurement de devenir faible à ce point, mais il ne pouvait plus lutter depuis un certain moment.

« - Hibari-san... On ne peut pas rester encore un peu? »

Pas de réponse. Ce qui voulait sans doute dire un oui. Il se tourna lentement vers le brun, et leva la main, touchant son visage. Comme pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien là.

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne change de place. Le silence était parfait, comme si la scène n'était en fin de compte pas réelle. Mais le decimo avait besoin de parler. Et ce, même s'il n'était pas devant la personne la plus disposée à vouloir écouter sa souffrance.

« - Avec le métier qu'on a, c'est logique ce genre de fin non? Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas un des risques. C'est même prévisible. Plus que ça, inévitable. Mais c'est... Tellement brutal... »

Les yeux de Tsuna étaient à présent embués de larmes, ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux de son gardien qui se pencha lentement vers lui collant doucement ses lèvres aux siennes, car cette idée le hantait depuis si longtemps. Il voulait juste assouvir son envie, rien de plus. Ou peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose… ?

Hibari s'éloigna, n'aimant pas où ses idées le menaient.

« - C'est toujours brutal. »

*'*

« - Gokudera-kun? Il faut te lever, c'est l'heure. »

Le decimo ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre de son gardien. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'enterrement de Yamamoto. Il avait décidé de s'occuper de son ami et gardien en dehors de l'hôpital, sans attendre la demande chuchoter à demi mot de Gokudera. Il l'avait installé confortablement dans une chambre d'ami, répondant à la moindre de ses demandes qui étaient bien trop rares. La culpabilité de Tsuna n'avait fait qu'augmenter en voyant l'état de son ami se détériorer de jours en jours.

Son gardien ne mangeait pratiquement pas. Il avait perdu énormément de poids, ses os se faisant de plus en plus saillants. Il était souvent ailleurs, calme, bien trop calme. Il n'avait pas réagit quand on lui avait répondu que l'enterrement de Yamamoto était déjà passé à cause de ses conditions physiques, il n'avait pas pu avoir l'accord des médecins pour le faire sortir de l'hôpital. Il n'écoutait pas. Il regardait ailleurs, comme dans un autre monde, bien loin du leur. Et plus près de Yamamoto, sans doute.

Parfois, Gokudera devenait incontrôlable. Il rentrait dans une colère noire et cassait tous objets qu'il avait à porté de main, et blessait toutes personnes se trouvant sur son chemin. Sa colère ne retombait pas avant que la piqûre magique ne lui soit administrée, le faisant sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il avait avoué à Tsuna, dans un de ses rares moments de lucidité, qu'il attendait impatiemment de s'endormir, persuadé que Yamamoto serait là quand il commencerait à rêver.

Mais tout était noir.

Il n'était pas là. Plus là. Alors son monde s'effondrait chaque jour un peu plus.

Incapable de protéger son amant. Incapable d'être un bras droit à la hauteur. Incapable de valoir quoi que se soit en tant qu'homme.

Que lui restait-il?

« - Gokudera-kun? »

Vraiment plus rien.

« - Gokude... MERDE! »

Alors pourquoi continuer de vivre?

*'*

« - Bien, tous les documents sont réglés, ne vous en faites pas, nous prendrons soin de lui.

_- Vous pensez que venir le voir pourrait l'aider?

\- Les trois premiers jours, il ne devra recevoir aucune visite. Et son traitement sera long. Si j'ai bien lu le dossier, il a été torturé psychologiquement et il a tenté de se suicider. Il a de gros troubles alimentaires. Votre ami est en dépression sévère. Sa guérison dépendra beaucoup de lui également."

Tsuna hocha la tête. Même pas trois mois après avoir perdu un de ses gardiens, il en perdait un autre. Bien qu'il avait dû le perdre au moment même où Yamamoto se faisait tuer.

Le jeune parrain lança un regard vers son ami. Gokudera se balançait d'avant en arrière, recroquevillé sur lui même, serrant fort sa tête entre ses mains.

« - Il va revenir, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait dans quelques minutes. Il va revenir... »

Tsuna retint ses larmes en voyant cette scène. Voir son gardien de la tempête dans un tel faisait naître en lui un violent haut le cœur. La culpabilité l'écrasa un peu plus. Sans sa bêtise, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé.

« - Sawada Tsuyanoshi, viens, ça ne sert à rien de rester plus longtemps.

\- Hibari-san... Je…, mais Tsuna ne put dire un mot de plus, a gorge nouée par la tristesse.

\- Nous retournerons le voir dans trois jours. Viens, tu dois te reposer."

La parrain des Vongola hocha la tête et suivit son gardien du nuage la tête baissée. Il se retourna une dernière fois, laissant couler les perles d'eau salées qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir, l'image de son bras droit brisé et désespéré étant trop insupportable à regarder.

Il sortit presque en courant de l'hôpital, plantant sans ménagement son gardien du nuage. Les points serrés, la tête tournée vers le ciel, il tremblait. Il laissa aller toutes les émotions qu'il avait refoulé.

Une pluie fine tombait du ciel.

_**« Il reviendra, ne t'en fais pas... »** _

*'*

 _La plus grande folie de l'homme,_   _c'est de croire que les choses arriveront parce qu'il le désire._

**[Laure Conan]**

*'*

Fin

*'*


End file.
